


Here We Are Now, Entertain Us

by Caeseria



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bad Friends, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy, proximity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting dunked in the river <i>again</i>, Gojyo and Sanzo have to find a way to dry off and stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are Now, Entertain Us

**Author's Note:**

> Total PWP. Written for the "Huddle for Warmth" square on my Trope_Bingo card. Warnings for Sanzo's potty mouth, a lot of sarcasm and some generalized name-calling. Namely, 53 at it's finest. Oh, and I haven't written these guys in a while, so. Yeah. A bit rusty ;)

 

"Remind me how we got lost again?" Sanzo groused.

"Man, I really hope that was a rhetorical question," Gojyo replied, taking a drag off his cigarette. "'Cause if this is you trying to hold an actual fucking conversation like a normal person, I'm gonna have to guess you got a head injury or something weird during the fall."

Sanzo stopped walking abruptly, and Gojyo had to sidestep to avoid running into him - along with the business end of Sanzo's gun. "Stop squelching," Sanzo said.

Gojyo held up both hands in a gesture of surrender and tried to decide if Sanzo was being serious. Sometimes it was hard to tell since the bastard never cracked a smile. Well, maybe the once, but that was about three months ago, so Gojyo couldn't be sure. "I can't fucking help it. My boots are full of river water. What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"Do it quietly or take the fucking boots off."

"My feet will get cold."

"Your body will be cold when I shoot you dead." Sanzo's violet eyes narrowed dangerously. Obviously, he'd decided to skip being pissy and was heading straight for murderously annoyed. Carefully, Gojyo moved his hand and pushed the barrel of Sanzo's gun to the side – so it wasn't pointing straight at his head. In dire circumstances, he could probably stand to lose a few strands of hair or maybe an ear, but he definitely didn't fancy a bullet between his eyes. It would ruin his complexion.

"Look, Sanzo, we're cold, lost and wet. Let's camp for the night and find Hakkai and Goku in the morning, yeah?"

Sanzo blinked through golden bangs, the frown between his eyes casting a deep shadow. "Tch," he finally said, which Gojyo interpreted as a somewhat positive sign. After a few long seconds, Sanzo pocketed his gun and walked away.

Gojyo squelched after him.

 

*****************

 

It took Gojyo forty minutes to get a fire going – once he'd collected enough firewood. If Hakkai had been here, it would have taken a lot less time. With Goku here, Gojyo would have an outlet to vent at, and bickering with the little monkey-shit would have taken his mind off Mr-I'm-being-a-disapproving-asshole, who was sitting on the sandy shore of the river being… well, disapproving, like it was his fucking right or something.

"Ya know, you could help out," Gojyo bitched. "Collect some fucking firewood."

Sanzo graced Gojyo with A Look. "I don't help out with menial tasks. It's beneath me."

"Helping your friends stay warm is not a fucking menial task," Gojyo pointed out. He fed a couple more sticks onto the fire, glad to see it catch finally. The wall of heat, growing hotter as the fire took hold, was welcome after spending all afternoon trekking (squelching) through the forest in wet clothes. Gojyo pulled his boots off and set them near the fire. He wiggled his toes, feeling his skin warm pleasantly. Next, he shucked his jacket and stood up, hanging it over a branch, along with his shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing, moron?"

Sanzo was visible as a dark silhouette, just outside the circle of light cast by the fire. Gojyo didn't bother to pick out any details, because Sanzo was always disapproving. He didn't need light to know that. Gojyo popped the fly on his jeans and started to push them down his hips.

"I said what the fuck are you doing?"

"I heard you the first time, Sanzo." Gojyo paused to glare in Sanzo's direction. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I'm getting undressed. It's easier to dry clothes when I'm not wearing them. Or that's what Hakkai says, anyway."

There was a snort from Sanzo's direction. "You listen to that idiot? He's the one that got us dumped in the river to start with."

Gojyo allowed himself an eye roll.

"I saw that."

"No you didn't. Don't be a prick and get over here. Besides, it was the bridge that broke, which put us in the drink, not Hakkai. Just be glad it wasn't a large bridge, like the time we got dropped in that gorge after we beat that fuckstick Dougan."

"Whatever." The shadow that was Sanzo stood up and moved into the circle of firelight. "Happy now?"

"Not particularly," Gojyo deadpanned. "You should get out of those clothes."

"That would make you happy, wouldn't it, pervert," Sanzo sneered. His cheekbones were flushed, Gojyo noted, and Sanzo's eye's looked everywhere but at the expanse of Gojyo's half-naked body. _Heh_.

"Whatever," Gojyo said finally. "I'm gonna get warm, you do whatever the hell you want."

 

*****************

 

It took two hours for Gojyo's pants and shirt to dry enough to put them back on. He left his jacket on the branch to dry further. Sanzo had finally capitulated, the prickly bastard, and disrobed down to his jeans and black shirt, hanging his robes on an adjoining branch to dry. The fire had burned down to a sullen red glow, and Gojyo fed it a few more branches to keep it going during the night.

Sanzo was curled up facing the fire, his body a tense line of disapproval. Gojyo padded over, bare feet sinking slightly into the soft sand, and sat down behind Sanzo. Sanzo turned slightly to look over his shoulder. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'm going to sleep." Sanzo was such a fucking prick, even when he was half asleep, Gojyo thought. It was kind of endearing. _Not_.

"There's a whole beach for you sleep on. Go sleep on some of it."

Gojyo sighed again. It was becoming a bad habit. "Look, asshole, its cold. _I'm_ cold and my clothes are still damp. If we huddle for –"

"Don't even finish that fucking sentence."

"If we huddle together, we can keep warm." Despite trying for a serious tone, he knew his amusement had made its way into his words. Sanzo was just so much fun to mess with.

"I doubt either of us is going to die of hypothermia," Sanzo bit out.

Gojyo shifted so he was lying down, close to Sanzo but not nearly enough to touch. "Well, _you_ might," he muttered. "My body temperature is higher than yours, after all. Your loss, Sanzo."

He closed his eyes, and felt, rather than saw, Sanzo shift on the sand so he was a few inches closer to the fire and further away from Gojyo. Gojyo grinned and let himself slip into sleep.

 

*****************

 

Gojyo was having one of those weird dreams, in which Ni Jianyi was a giant crab with big ass pincers and Kougaiji was a lapdog; namely a King Charles spaniel, with sad droopy eyes and a really loud fucking bark. Kougaiji kept wriggling around in Gojyo's lap, and Gojyo was starting to get a hard-on of epic proportions, the kind that pressed the metal teeth of the zipper into your dick and made any kind of movement really fucking eye-wateringly painful but oh-so-good at the same time…

He woke with barely a sound and cracked one eye open. Messy blond hair tickled his chin and it took Gojyo precious seconds to realize that it was Sanzo's ass pressing into his groin, and not Kougaiji's. For a split second, Gojyo was super relieved, until he realized that if Sanzo woke he was about to be very, very dead.

After a few moments of not breathing (he felt a bit light-headed, but that could have been because all the blood had left his head and rushed to his dick) he realized Sanzo was still asleep. Sanzo's body was relaxed; the line of his shoulders no longer tense with ever-present disapproval. Gojyo took his life into his own hands and leaned forward, curiosity getting the better of what little common sense he had. Sanzo's hair was cool on his skin where it touched, like messy silk and it smelt clean, mixed with the scent of outdoors and rain. Maybe that was just the river water from earlier, Gojyo thought.

Sanzo's body was pressed tightly against Gojyo's. He'd forgotten how solid and muscular Sanzo actually was; he was lean, but it was all muscle, whipcord strength in what looked like a frail package. Sanzo's enemies often paid the price for that mistake. Hakkai was the same way, lean and strong, but people generally as a rule didn't try to mess with Hakkai, cause he looked like he was gonna fuck your shit up, whereas Sanzo just looked… _pretty_.

Sanzo pushed his ass into the cradle of Gojyo's hips, and Gojyo let out a hiss before he could stop himself. Pleasure mingled with pain and Gojyo tried to shift gently, to relieve the pressure of his hard-on. Sanzo wriggled again and let out a deep sigh in his sleep. Gojyo caught himself rolling his hips in response and then froze.

 _Just what the fucking fuck do you think you are doing, moron?_ he asked himself. _When Sanzo wakes up, he is going to beat you senseless. Big time. He might even shoot you. Or break your dick. Or… or_ something _. Just cause you fucked a couple of times a few months back doesn't mean he isn't going to try to kill you for attempting it again while he's_ sleeping!

Gojyo moved slowly, forcing himself away from Sanzo's warmth, so that his hips were not in contact with Sanzo's oh-so-very-delectable ass. Because it was a very fucking delectable ass, and Gojyo had no problem admitting to himself he wanted it. Badly. Still, not getting shot was a big priority, so Gojyo decided he could man-up and… _maybe just one last nuzzle,_ Gojyo thought _. Just a little one. Breathe in Sanzo's scent, right at the join of neck and shoulder…_  
  
Gojyo leaned forward, pushing Sanzo's hair to one side with his nose, breathing shallowly, just enough to pick up the warm scent of Sanzo's skin. Sanzo sighed again in his sleep, a sort of breathless, shuddery exhale, and if Gojyo closed his eyes and tried hard enough he could imagine it was Sanzo getting nicely warmed up, wanting to get fucked, hips loose and cock hard and leaking. All Gojyo had to do was slide his hand over Sanzo's hip, flick open his jeans, wrap his hand around Sanzo's dick…

 _Oh, wait._  
  
Gojyo froze, caught himself in the act of doing just that. His hand hovered over the top button of Sanzo's well worn and slight damp jeans, fingers ghosting over the warm skin of Sanzo's belly. Sanzo rocked his hips again and this time it was Gojyo who exhaled with a shuddering breath, his eyes flickering closed as his dick throbbed in counterpoint to his escalating heartbeat.

It took Gojyo precious seconds to realize the body next to his was no longer oh-so-pliant, but rather tense and… _waiting_.

Gojyo checked the facts for a moment.

One: Sanzo's ass was pressed firmly against his rock-hard dick. Two: The aforementioned ass was probably responsible for the state of Gojyo's dick and not the Kougaiji-spaniel, which was more of a fucking relief than he'd original thought. Three: Gojyo was not dead _yet_. Four: It appeared very likely that Sanzo was now awake and that shit was going to hit the fan.

"Er…" Gojyo whispered, the words stirring the fine hair at the nape of Sanzo's neck.

Sanzo turned slightly; just enough that Gojyo's lips were in contact with his deceptively delicate-looking jawbone. "Do I actually have to _ask_ you to fuck me or can you work with nonverbal hints, moron?"

Sanzo's voice sounded rough, maybe a bit breathless. Demanding like usual, but then Gojyo had always found that a turn-on in some kind of totally masochistic, fucked up way.

Gojyo started to speak and then cleared his throat. He tried again. "Maybe some kind of clue as to what you're thinking would be helpful," he said. "Like, are you going to kill me now or later? Is a duck-and-roll appropriate and where is the current location of your gun?"

"Ha, ha."

Gojyo's brain had probably vacated, along with most of his sense, because at that moment he leaned in closer, one hand closing around Sanzo's hip to keep him in place, and leaned forward. He placed a series of open-mouthed kisses along Sanzo's jaw, and breathed into his ear, "How long were you awake for? Were you actually ever asleep?"

"Does it matter?" Sanzo's fingers closed around Gojyo's wrist, drawing his hand toward the buttons on his jeans.

"Not really. Just wanted to check." Gojyo flicked his wrist and the buttons on Sanzo's jeans parted easily. He slipped his hand inside, palm pressing against Sanzo's erection. Sanzo let out a shuddery breath, and Gojyo's heart rate skyrocketed when Sanzo turned his head, just enough to meet Gojyo's lips. For a split second, Gojyo was confused. Sanzo was not normally a kisser; he didn't seek it out, or seem to want it. This, for some reason, was different, and Gojyo parted his lips, letting Sanzo lead the kiss, at the same time as he palmed Sanzo's erection, fingers closing around the hard length, stroking slowly from base to tip. Sanzo's back arched, pushing his cock into Gojyo's hand, then rolling his hips, leaving Gojyo breathless with the hard thrill of pleasure the movement caused.

"Fuck, you are testing my patience," Gojyo bit out.

Sanzo laughed, the sound low and rough. "Then you obviously don't have much patience," he replied.

Sanzo bit off a curse when Gojyo's hand moved lower; caressing over his balls, rolling them in his palm before moving back to stroke his cock. Sanzo pushed Gojyo's hand away and pushed down his own jeans. Gojyo leaned back and admired the view; Sanzo's muscular ass framed by his black shirt and his jeans resting just below the rise of his ass cheeks. "Fuck, you have a superb ass," Gojyo said. He felt it needed to be said, because it _was_ a fucking world-class ass. Sanzo shifted, and that did all kinds of things to the muscle groups that were currently visible to Gojyo. He suddenly felt light-headed with admiration, and his dick twitched, seconding the observation.

Gojyo felt fingers at his fly, and when he managed to shift his gaze, Sanzo had reached back and was working on undoing Gojyo's jeans, pushing his hands beneath Gojyo's underwear. "Oi, steady," Gojyo said. "Really worked up here."

Sanzo leaned back further and fixed Gojyo with an impressive stare. "You've been asleep for two hours. How worked up can you be?"

"Never mind, it's complicated." Gojyo shucked down his jeans, and pressed against Sanzo's ass. The warmth of Sanzo's skin was a sweet torment against his cock, and Sanzo's breathless sigh echoed his. He shifted, pushing his cock between the cleft of Sanzo's ass, precome making the slide easier. Sanzo's hand clamped on his hip, drew him closer as he rolled his hips.

Gojyo managed to pull away for long enough to slick up his dick with spit. It was all he had on hand, but Sanzo wasn't objecting, either with words or with the banishing gun, so Gojyo took that as a sign to proceed. He ignored Sanzo's fingers as they dug into his hip, his ass, urging him forward. His slicked cock glided easily now, and he rocked his hips, pressing the tip of his cock against Sanzo's hole, feeling him push out. Gojyo's cock slid in, kept going, Sanzo's body pulling him in until Gojyo's hips were firmly pressed against Sanzo's ass. "Fuck, that feels awesome," he commented, rotating his hips. Sanzo's body suddenly lost its tenseness, seemed to melt into him. Sanzo flexed his ass, muscles clamping down and then releasing, pulling a moan of pleasure from Gojyo's throat.

Gojyo moved slowly at first, enjoying the push and pull of Sanzo's body, enjoying the noises Sanzo was making; he was impossibly quiet at first, but started to get mouthier the more Gojyo fucked him. He fisted his hand in Sanzo's hair, pulling his head back, littering the delicate pale skin of his throat with love bites and marks. Sanzo's body tensed below his when Gojyo tugged at his hair, and moaned, a low, throaty sound that went straight to Gojyo's cock.

"You like that," Gojyo said, tightening his fingers on Sanzo's hip as he thrust harder, long, deep strokes into Sanzo's body. "Tell me you like it. Tell me you found Nirvana."

"Shut the fuck up, kappa," Sanzo bit out breathlessly. "Leave fucking religion out of it. Your dick is not a gateway to enlightenment."

His words turned into a gasp as Gojyo thrust hard and rotated his hips, pausing deep in his body. He liked the way Sanzo wriggled just a little and thrust back, trying to get Gojyo to move again without actually asking for it.

"Tell me you want it."

"I want you to fuck me," Sanzo said. " _Harder_."

Gojyo grinned and kissed Sanzo, all teeth and tongue. He pulled back and thrust in; angling his hips this time in the way he knew drove Sanzo crazy. He pushed Sanzo forward, until he was almost prostrate on the sand, and slid one thigh between Sanzo's legs. Sanzo made a guttural sound of pleasure this time, almost animalistic in tone, and Gojyo felt his balls tighten, desire curling in his gut, his body going taut with imminent release. His fingers tugged on Sanzo's hair, forcing his head back, feeling Sanzo's body strain beneath his, ass thrusting back against Gojyo's hips.

"Harder," Sanzo moaned, breath coming faster. His hands curled into the sand, trying to find purchase, body tightening around Gojyo's cock until the pleasure almost bordered on pain.

"Fuck yeah," Gojyo breathed out, and slid his hand under Sanzo's hip, seeking his cock. He wrapped his hand around Sanzo's dick and stroked roughly, felt it pulse in his hand, the warm slickness of Sanzo's come, followed by the clench of muscles around his own cock as he fucked Sanzo through his orgasm. Gojyo grit his teeth, managed to thrust, once, twice before his body tensed and released, his orgasm whiting out his vision for a moment.

"Get off me."

"Huh?" Gojyo's brain had leaked out his ears, but he currently didn't care, preferring to bask. Basking was good.

"Your fat ass is squashing the life out of me. Get _off_."

Gojyo grunted and rolled to the side, wincing as another burst of pleasure shot through his body when he slid out of Sanzo's ass. "Ho shit," he said. "You gonna shoot me now or can I enjoy the afterglow for a moment, and maybe a smoke?"

"Fuck off."

Gojyo heard the flick of a lighter and smelt the sweet burn of Sanzo's cigarette smoke perfume the air. Everything was right with the world, just for a moment. Gojyo sighed and slid back into sleep.

 

*****************

 

The first thing Gojyo noticed upon waking was that his groin felt remarkably… exposed. He cracked open an eye, appreciated the fact that he was still apparently alive, and proceeded to zip up. When Sanzo woke, Gojyo didn't intend to be running for his life with his cock hanging out of his pants. _Heh. I got to fuck Sanzo - again._  
  
"Are you ready, moron?"

Gojyo snapped awake fully. He looked to the side, and was surprised to see Sanzo fully dressed, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and scowling. Nothing new there, then.

Except… _I’m not dead. I fucked Sanzo, and I'm still alive._

"I said are you ready? Hakkai and Goku are waiting."

Gojyo levered himself to his feet and yawned. "Huh?"

Sanzo pointed across the river. Gojyo could just make out two small figures, and a flying thing, which odds on was Hakuryuu. "Huh," Gojyo said again.

"Get dressed." Sanzo pulled on his robe and began to distribute his belongings amongst his sleeves. Gojyo wondered where the damn fan was currently, it had always been a bit of a mystery; one that apparently wasn't going to get solved today.

He pulled his jacket off the branch and put it on. "Oi, Sanzo, you seen my boots?" Gojyo looked about, but couldn't find them. He only turned to Sanzo when he heard an odd wheezing sound that may have been laughter, but could just as easily have been emphysema. Sanzo wore a deadpan expression, and suddenly Gojyo just fucking knew he'd been laughing, the asshole.

Sanzo pointed to a small burnt patch, near the fire. It looked suspiciously like the remains of something that had been leather at one point. "Where did you leave your boots, idiot?"

"Near the fire," Gojyo replied. He could feel his eyebrow starting to twitch. He stared at what remained of his boots. "You asshole! You could have told me!"

"You were passed out like a fucking girl after her first orgasm," Sanzo said. "Don't fucking blame me if you can't take it like a man."

Gojyo glared. "Yeah, and who's the one who got ass-fucked, Sanzo- _sama_?"

Sanzo stuck his little finger in his ear and raised an eyebrow. "I can't hear you, dickwad. Did you say something?"

"Fuuuuuuuuck," Gojyo shouted, and waded into the water. He started sloshing toward the two small figures in the distance, ignoring the cold water creeping up past his waistline. Drowning was probably preferable to having to spend more time alone with the annoying prick.

Suddenly, everything was right with the world, even if he was wet. Again.

 

 

Fin ;)


End file.
